Sen Ishikawa
Sen Ishikawa is a Syrian ghoul living in the 20th Ward, and a former childhood friend of Abdullah Yousef. She is a veteran of the Syrian civil war, now working in Tokyo as both a thief and a fence for illegal goods. She has changed her name many times over the years, and according to Abdullah her birth name was Hasna. Appearance An androgynous young Syrian woman of somewhat tall stature by Japanese standards, with a generally unassuming appearance. She possess short, curly black hair, somewhat pale skin, and greyish blue eyes. She frequently wears reading glasses, and is generally seen wearing loose jackets to help keep her androgynous appearance. She has a thin stature, and is a bit underweight. When working as a thief she wears a black Crow mask, with a thick pair of goggles underneath to help manage the wind getting in her eyes when at high speeds. Personality Sen's true personality can be difficult to discern, as she is an expert of changing her entire behavior in seconds. Despite her impressive skills in deception, her true personality is much more quiet and reserved than expected. She is extremely pessimistic and somewhat depressed. As a veteran of a civil war for roughly five years Sen is very hardened to violence, and seemingly unfazed by threats. She has very little self preservation, and is extremely willing to gamble her life on any opportunity to make more money. Despite what at first seems like nothing but greed, Sen does seem to have a charitable side, using a portion of her money to assist weaker ghouls, while also refusing to associate with factions like :re or Colorless, and taking an immediate dislike for Aogiri. History Very few still remember who Hasna was before. Simply a number on a list of causalities in the many bombings that took place during the Syrian civil war. A ghoul who lost everything she had to live for, and decided to purpose herself towards decimating the other side of the war in a desperate attempt to end the suffering. In the end she failed however, and Hasna found herself lost. Her name, past identity, likes and dislikes, friends, family, and even personality were all forgotten over time, replaced by nothing but a mountain of lies and fake identities. But slowly Hasna realized the war was hopeless. For every ten people she killed, more rose back up. And at some point she simply relented, and accepted the hopelessness of the situation, running away as far as she could; to Tokyo. There she became a professional thief, unable to continue taking lives for guilt of what she'd done in Syria. She chose one final name to go by, Sen Ishikawa, and gladly accepted a new life among Tokyo's degenerates and criminals. : Kagune [Here is where you can detail your character's current and former kagune/kagune forms. They are included under a subheading each. If you character has no kagune, you can delete this portion of the template. Type: Ukaku Appearance: A black and green Crow wing, which released abnormally large shards. Mechanics: Though the shards have an advantage, they seemingly cannot be fired. Sen relies entirely on forming them in her hand and throwing them herself. Threads Relationships Quotes * Gallery Sen1.png|Sen by Avdol Senjinn.png|Jinn, the Scourge of Damascus. Crow, the Scourge of people having money. Sen(uniform)(2).png|Sen's school uniform Trivia * She is fluent in Arabic, French, and Japanese (though Japanese is what she's worst at). * Sen's alias among the Syrian CCG was 'Jinn', an Arabic word for demon, and occasionally an insult.